shrikealphaninerfandomcom-20200215-history
Higher education in Canada
Higher education in Canada describes the constellation of provincial higher education systems in Canada and their relationships with the federal government, provinces, and territories. Throughout Canada's 13 provinces and territories, there are 112 universities to choose from. Higher education in Canada is primarily publically funded, and tuition costs for Canadian citizens are provided by the government. Higher education systems in Canada In Canada, the constitutional responsibility for higher education rests with the provinces of Canada. The decision to assign responsibility for universities to the local legislatures, cemented in the British North America Act, 1867, which was renamed the Constitution Act in 1982, was contentious from its inception. The Act states that "in and for each Province, the Legislature may exclusively make laws in relation to Education". As a result of this constitutional arrangement, a distinctive system of education, including higher education, has evolved in each province. The federal government's responsibilities in education are limited to the Royal Military College of Canada and funding the education of aboriginal peoples. The higher education systems in Canada's ten provinces include their historical development, organization (e.g., structure, governance, and funding), and goals (e.g., participation, access, and mobility). Each of the three territories in Canada (i.e., Nunavut, Northwest Territories, and Yukon) have separate higher education systems that reflect territorial history, organization, and goals in the context of geographical challenges. Greater Toronto Area Research Universities * University of Toronto (8th in World) Oxford/Stanford * Glendon College (200th in World) Dartmouth * York University (200th in World) * University of Ontario, Institute of Technology (250th in World) RMIT * Erindale University (Former University of Toronto - Mississauga Campus) (300 - 350 in World) Comprehensive Universities * Ryerson University (300 - 350 in World) SFU * University of Scarborough (Former University of Toronto - Scarborough Campus) (350 - 400 in World) * Technical University of Brampton (Former Ryerson University - Brampton Campus) (500 - 550 in World) * Trafalgar University (700 - 800 in World) * Université française de l'Ontario, Toronto (700 - 800 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Unionville University (Former York University - Markham Campus) * Bolton University Other institutions * Metropolitan Medical Institute (20 in World for Medicine) Karolinska * Toronto International Law School (20 in World for Law) * University of Ontario, Academy of Arts (40 in World for Performing Arts) * OCAD University (75 in World for Art and Design) Greater Montreal Research Universities * McGill University (9th in World) Cambridge * Université de Montréal (42nd in World) USNW * Université du Québec à Montréal (60th in World) UCLA Comprehensive Universities * École de technologie supérieure (197th in World) di Milano * Concordia University (400 - 450 in World) * Université du Québec à Brossard (450 - 500 in World) * Université du Québec à Laval (800 - 1000 in World) Other institutions * HEC Montréal (40 in World in Business and Management Studies) Paris * Polytechnique Montréal (250 in World in Engineering and Technology) * McGill Tech (250 in World in Engineering and Technology) Tech Metro Vancouver Research Universities * University of British Columbia (18th in World) Cornell * British Columbia Institute of Technology (71st in World) GIT * Capilano University (450 - 500 in World) Comprehensive Universities * Simon Fraser University (200 - 250 in World) * Kwantlen Polytechnic University (700 - 800 in World) * University of Langley (800 - 1000 in World) (formerly Trinity Western University) Other institutions * Emily Carr University of Art and Design (50 in World for Art and Design) Quebec Metropolitan Community Research Universities * Université Laval (143rd in World) * Université du Québec à Capitale-Nationale (500 - 550 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Université du Québec à Chaudière-Appalaches (700 - 800 in World) Other Institutions * École nationale d'art et design (50 in World for Art and Design) * École nationale d'administration publique (50 in World for Social Policy and Administration) ENA * Institut national de la recherche scientifique * TÉLUQ University National Capital Region Research Universities * University of Ottawa (78th in World) * Université du Québec à Outaouais (300 - 350 in World) Georgetown Comprehensive Universities * Carleton University (300 - 350 in World) * University of Ontario, School of International Studies (600 - 700 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Université de Alymer Other institutions * National University of Art and Design (150 in World for Art and Design) Other Institutions * Ottawa Institute of International Policy (35 in World in Politics) Greater Halifax Region Research Universities * Dalhousie University (109th in World) * Atlantic University of Technology (244th in World) Comprehensive Universities * Saint Mary's University (801 - 1000 in World) Undergraduate Universities * University of King's College * Mount Saint Vincent University Other Institution * NSCAD University (150 in World for Art and Design) * Atlantic School of Theology (250 in World for Theology) Alberta Capital Region Research Universities * University of Alberta (45th in World) * North Alberta Institute of Technology (450 - 500 in World) Comprehensive Universities * Elk Island University (500 - 600 in World) * MacEwan University (800 - 1000 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Concordia University of Edmonton Greater Calgary Research Universities * University of Calgary (85th in World) * South Alberta Institute of Technology (400 - 450 in World) Comprehensive Universities * Mount Royal University (600 - 700 in World) Undergraduate Universities * St. Mary's University, Calgary Other institutions * ACAD University (250 in World for Art and Design) Greater Hamilton Research Universities * McMaster University (35th in World) * Horseshoe University (149th in World) Comprehensive Universities * Stoney Creek University College (600 - 650 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Ancaster University College Winnipeg Capital Region Research Universities * University of Winnipeg (400th in World) Comprehensive Universities * University of Manitoba (800 - 1000 in World) * Université de Saint-Boniface (800 - 1000 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Booth University College Tri-City Region Research Universities * University of Waterloo (21st in World) MIT/NTU * University of Ontario, Cambridge (400 - 450 in World) Undergraduate Universities * Wilfred Laurier University (801 - 1000 in World) Sherbrooke Metropolitan Area Research Universities * Université de Sherbrooke (272nd in World) Comprehensive Universities * Université du Québec à Sherbrooke (800 - 1000) Undergraduate Universities * Bishop's University Greater St. John's * University of Newfoundland and Labrador, St. John's (280th in World) * Newfoundland University of Education University Systems * Quebec - Université du Québec, Institut national de la recherche scientifique, École nationale d'administration publique * Ontario - University of Ontario * Newfoundland and Labrador - University of Newfoundland and Labrador * British Columbia - Vancouver Island University Miscellaneous * London - University of Western Ontario (102nd in World) * Victoria - University of Victoria (175th in World), Vancouver Island University, Nanaimo (700 - 800), Royal Roads University * Saskatoon - University of Saskatchewan (193rd in World) * Guelph - University of Guelph (200 in World) UEA * Windsor - University of Windsor (600 - 650 in World) * Iqaluit - University of Nunavut * Yellowknife - University of Northwest Territories * Whitehorse - University of Yukon * Barrie - Simcoe University * Saguenay - Université du Québec à Chicoutimi (450 - 500 in World) * Kelowna - University of the Okanagan Valley * Red Deer - University of Red Deer * Sarnia - La Salle University * Drummondville - Université du Québec à Drummondville * Belleville - Moira River University * Chatham - Sydenham University * Chilliwack - Mount Cheam University * Brantford - University of Brant * Saint John - University of Saint John * Kingston - Queen's University (170th in World), Royal Military College Kingston * Bridgewater - Royal Naval College Bridgewater * Portage La Prairie - Royal Air Force College Portage La Prairie * Corner Brook - Corner Brook University of Agriculture and Veterinary Medicine International-based rankings Canada (38): Ontario (15), Western Canada (11), Quebec (10), Atlantic Canada (2) University Associations * U16 - a research university association consisting of the country's 16 top-ranked universities * North American Association of Universities - a research university association, among which are the 28 top-ranked universities in Canada Medical schools in Canada Top Universities by Subject Top engineering schools: Waterloo, BCIT, Toronto, ETS, British Columbia, McGill, UOIT, McMaster, Atlantic Tech, Alberta, Montreal Top computer science schools: Waterloo, Toronto, British Columbia, Monteal, BCIT, McGill, ETS, UOIT, Simon Fraser, Alberta, Queen's, Western Top medical schools: Toronto, British Columbia, McGill, MMI, McMaster, Alberta, Montreal, Quebec at Montreal, Western Top financial schools: Toronto, McGill, British Columbia, Alberta, HEC Montreal, Western, McMaster Agriculture: Guelph, UBC Earth/Natural/Environmental/Marine Sciences, International Law, Business/Accounting, Politics Top Programs by University Toronto - Engineering Science McGill - Mechanical Engineering British Columbia - Commerce Waterloo - Computer Engineering McMaster - Health Sciences Montréal - Computer Science Alberta - Pre-Medicine UQAM - Computer Engineering BCIT - Mechatronics Engineering Ottawa - Economics Calgary - Life Sciences Western Ontario - Medical Sciences Queen's - Commerce ETS - Computer Engineering MMI - Life Sciences